<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is in the air by bluewhale1127_1201</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715297">Love is in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201'>bluewhale1127_1201</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Shenanigans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, JiHan, Jicheol, Love, M/M, Valentines, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan decides to give back valentines style.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Shenanigans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting this whilst watching my mom's wedding video<br/>So it's soft hours uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February is the month of love, that much Chan knew. He noticed the way his father and Jihoon got all giggly and smiley but he doesn't complain, he loved seeing Jihoon smile. Whenever he went for a walk with Jisoo to the park they always saw people holding hands and giving each other flowers.<br/>
Chan loved valentines day. He got to eat so much chocolate and see Jihoon being mushy with his dad. Chan liked it very much when Jihoon showered him with love even better when it was directed towards his father. He felt very proud that he was the reason they are together to this very day.<br/>
Last year's Valentine's Chan got to make chocolate with his daddy as a surprise for Jihoon and he gave his mother a necklace his father had helped him buy. More like Chan chose it and Seungcheol bought it but details.<br/>
This Valentines Chan knew exactly what he wanted to do for his parents.</p><p>Chan kissed a crying Hansol goodbye, his baby brother didn't like it when he left for school. Chan was excited, Hansol babbled a lot lately and Jihoon explained to him that the baby was talking. Chan replied back even if he didn't understand what his baby brother said.<br/>
"Solsol might say his first word soon."<br/>
"Really Hoonie!" Chan screamed and hushed when Hansol looked up startled. "Solsol say Channie."<br/>
Jihoon laughed as Chan grinned.<br/>
"A little impatient are we Channie?" Jihoon tickled him and he burst in a fit of giggles.<br/>
"Have a great day at school baby."<br/>
"Bye hoonie, bye Hansolie." Chan waved and got into the school bus. He took the bus when there was no one available to drive him there.</p><p>"Since tomorrow is Valentines day. We are going to make a little something for the people we love." Mrs Song, their homeroom teacher said. Everyone cheered in excitement, Chan was literally buzzing next to Mingyu.<br/>
"Who are the people we love the most?" their teacher asked. There was a chorus of different answers.<br/>
"So Chan what are you making for your parents?" Mingyu asked.<br/>
"Card, flowers, chocolates and a teddy bear for Hoonie because he's allergic to flowers. What about you?"<br/>
"A card too and chocolates." Mingyu grinned.<br/>
Two assistants were asked to be part of the lesson since the children had different ideas.<br/>
Chan carefully drew his hearts and waited for an adult to help him cut them out.<br/>
For his mommy's he dipped the outside in glue and sprinkled glitters on it. He knew his mommy loved flashy things like that.<br/>
For Jisoo's he drew a picture of himself and the elder doing a V sign, his drawing wasn't too bad and he colored it nicely.<br/>
For his daddy's he sprayed some perfume offered by their teacher because his daddy loved smelling nice.<br/>
For Jihoon's he attached cute stickers because he loved cute things like that.<br/>
Mrs Song came and helped him write the messages he wanted to write.</p><p>They were offered different flowers but to his dismay they were fake.<br/>
"We can't give you real roses Channie. They are prickly and will wilt easily if not properly taken care of." Mrs Song said as Chan voiced his displeasure.<br/>
Having settled for the fake ones he began making a small bouquet.<br/>
He made a bouquet of red roses for his mommy, blue for his daddy and white for Jisoo. He tied the ribbons by himself and attached each bouquet to each respective card.<br/>
He sprayed the perfume on the flowers again so they would smell nice even if they were fake. He would buy real ones when he was older.<br/>
Mrs Song gave them all boxes to put in their stuff. Chan arranged his boxes all on his own, having being taught by Jihoon who didn't like disorder.<br/>
He placed the rose bouquets first, careful not to crumple the heart shaped cards. For Jihoon's box he placed the teddy bear with the attached card on the teddy's arms. Then he placed the chocolates given by the teacher next to the cards. He placed flavors he knew his parents loved, especially mint for Jihoon. Chan secretly liked it too.<br/>
He inspected his handiwork with a huge grin and marked the boxes so he knew which one was for who.<br/>
Mrs Song complimented his boxes a lot and Chan smiled because he knew his parents would love it too.</p><p>The challenge came in having to hide the boxes from his dad and Jihoon. Jihoon was very observant and liked checking under Chan's bed so he had to think of another hiding spot. An 8 year old carrying four boxes was an odd sight on the bus but Chan didn't have a choice. The boxes would be squashed if he placed them in his bag.<br/>
When he got home he heard Jihoon humming in the laundry room.<br/>
"Channie is that you?" Jihoon called out. Chan tiptoed to his room and quickly put the boxes in his closet and bumped into Jihoon on his way to the living room.<br/>
"Hey hoonie!"<br/>
"Hey kiddo. Why didn't you answer when I called for you?" Jihoon asked raising an eyebrow.<br/>
"Wanted to surprise Solsol. He is not in his baby cage." Chan pouted.<br/>
"Your daddy took him to get his shot. They will be back soon."<br/>
Chan grimaced, shots were painful.<br/>
"how was school?" Jihoon asked.<br/>
"It was fun." Chan said. Jihoon noted how he didn't say further.<br/>
"What did you do today?" the elder prodded.<br/>
"A lot of craft work and we got a slice chocolate cake during break." Chan said excitedly.<br/>
"Are you hiding something Channie?" Jihoon asked wiggling his eyebrows. Chan laughed pushing Jihoon's face away from his.<br/>
"It's a secret."</p><p>Chan waited until night to hand out his boxes. Hansol was fast asleep in his crib. Jeonghan and Jisoo had come over for dinner or double date as Chan heard Seungcheol say.<br/>
The parents were expecting him to be fast asleep but were surprised as he appeared with his four boxes.<br/>
"Channie what is this?" Seungcheol asked first.<br/>
"A surprise. You were all busy being disgustingly in love today so I couldn't hand these out."<br/>
"I knew taking him to Disneyland for his birthday was a bad idea. He's now got a mouth on him." Jeonghan chuckled as Jihoon elbowed him.<br/>
"Go on baby, show us what you made."<br/>
Jihoon was the first to react, pulling Chan into a fierce hug. Jisoo was wiping tears away from his eyes and Jeonghan just stared dumbfounded. Seungcheol was already sniffling.<br/>
"This is so beautiful baby. Is that why you were being all secretive yesterday?"<br/>
Chan nodded as he was passed on to another parent to be smothered with hugs.<br/>
"Everyone hold out you bouquets, this deserves a selfie." Jihoon said with a fond smile.<br/>
"Let me take it." Jisoo offered.<br/>
"On 3 say Valentines."<br/>
"3 2 1"<br/>
Jihoon gave Chan a big smooch on the cheek and the camera went off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>